Social Network
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Let's do this THE FACEBOOK WAY. Mark Zuckerberg, be proud.


**A/N: **Although I think Facebook is pretty stupid, and Sammy would never get one, I thought this would be a funny thing. ;)

_**Social Network**_

**Sammy Keyes **is probably not trying out for softball this year and instead going for soccer, whadup.

_Comments_

**Marissa McKenze **If you're not on the team, I'm not on the team.

**Holly Janquell **Amen.

**Sammy Keyes **Hey, don't let my decisions hold you back.

**Holly Janquell **What?

* * *

**Brandon McKenze **Who's coming to my end of summer pool party this year? :)

_Comments_

**Marissa McKenze **Not me and Sammy, that's for sure! :)

**Brandon McKenze **You suck cuz. ;)

* * *

**Casey Acosta **Haven't seen Sammy for what? Eight days plus nine hours?

**Sammy Keyes likes this**

_Comments_

**Sammy Keyes **And twenty-seven minutes, bam.

**Casey Acosta **My flight gets back tomorrow. Call me!

* * *

**Holly Janquell **is confused? As much as I hate William Rose, I'm kinda nervous of getting lost in SMHS!

_Comments_

**Sammy Keyes **I'm so excited. *sarcasm*

**Holly Janquell **Lmao.

* * *

**Marissa McKenze **Sorry Sammy, I had to put them up. Xoxoxox LOVE YOU I PROMISE

**Casey Acosta likes this**

_Comments _

**Sammy Keyes **DISLIKE! Why did you put those pictures up? I look terrible!

**Marissa McKenze **You look adorable in that Snuggie! GAWD don't be a downer.

**Casey Acosta **I agree with Marissa. You look adorable Sammy. :)

**Sammy Keyes ***speechless* You guys amaze me.

* * *

**Heather Acosta **FINALLY BACK GUYS! Gawd, Miami with my brother and mom for a whole week and a half? Torture. But my tan is amazing! Yeah, be jealous. ;)

**Tenille Tooley likes this**

_Comments_

**Taylor Briggs **Then I can't wait to see. ;)

**Heather Acosta **LOL! Of course!

**Casey Acosta **What the hell?

* * *

**Sammy Keyes **One more sad song, tears fall, she's gone.

**Marissa McKenze likes this**

_Comments_

**Marissa McKenze **Omg love that songggg I wonder who's house you're at right now?

**Sammy Keyes **Marissa, you're right next to me on Mikey's laptop you weirdo. And your house. Duh. Who's iTunes is opened right now?  
**Marissa McKenze **Mine, der. Silly Sammy.

**Sammy Keyes **Trix are for kids.

**Marissa McKenze **OMG REALLY.

**Sammy Keyes **YEAH REALLY WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN CAPS?

**Marissa McKenze **I DON'T KNOW WHY AM I?

**Sammy Keyes **Oh geez why do you have Enrique Iglesias on your iTunes?

**Marissa McKenze **No comment….

**Sammy Keyes **Busted!

* * *

**Sammy Keyes **likes _**Sneaking around and not getting caught **_and _**Punching people you hate in the face.**_

**Casey Acosta and Sasha Stamos like this**

_Comments_

**Sammy Keyes **Sasha…? Haha

**Sasha Stamos **It was funny ok?

**Sammy keyes **If you say so. :P

* * *

**Casey Acosta **I'm back! **Sammy Keyes **met me at the airport with **Billy Pratt **and **Holly Janquell. **Probably going to relax for the rest of the day and catch up with Sammy?

**Sammy Keyes likes this**

_Comments_

**Sasha Stamos **By "catching up" with her mean making out with her?

**Casey Acosta **Um?

**Sammy Keyes **Dude you need to call me, like now. I'M WAITING! *cue musical notes*

**Casey Acosta **Calling!

* * *

**Sammy Keyes **Well yesterday was amazing with **Casey Acosta. **Going to **Brandon McKenze**'s pool party later. Bye, summer?

**Casey Acosta likes this**

**

* * *

**

**Marissa Mckenze **OMG MIKEY GOT A FACEBOOK! HELLO **Mikey McKenze!**

_Comments_

**Mikey McKenze **Call me Michael, older sister.

**Marissa Mckenze **Lol what the heck? Is it because Hudson always calls you that?

**Mikey McKenze **JK you can call me Mikey duh! Wait JK means _just kidding _right?

* * *

**Sammy Keyes **Pool party fun, yadda yadda too lazy to status. First day of school tomorrow this sucks AHHHHHHHH! Walking to school with **Casey Acosta, Marissa McKenze, Holly Janquell, **and **Billy Pratt. **

Marissa McKenze likes this

_Comments_

**Casey Acosta **Hey it's just school.

**Marissa McKenze **Casey that was the stupidest sentence ever. It's "just" school? Hahahahaah

**Casey Acosta **Okay fine, it's Hell. Better?

**Marissa McKenze **Much.

**Billy Pratt **Sammy Keyes, I think you need a hug.

**Casey Acosta **…From me.

**Billy Pratt **What, no? Me.

**Casey Acosta **Whatever man. You talking crazy stuff, she's mine and only mine. ;)

**Sammy Keyes **Why'd you cross it out Casey?

**Casey Acosta **It was harsh. Heh.

**Billy Pratt **I think I'm going to shoot you tomorrow, Case. WATCH OUT MWUAHAAH

**Sammy Keyes **Fool.

**Marissa McKenze **YOU GUYS ARE FILLING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS STFU!

* * *

**Marissa McKenze **First day of school today! Metting up with the gang. :D Wonder what new adventures await us this year, mmmh?

**Sammy Keyes likes this**

_Comments_

**Sammy Keyes **I bet there will be unicorns there too.

**Marissa McKenzie **For realzzz. (:

* * *

**A/N: **How'd you like it? Hahahaha I am totally bored and this took me like five minutes so yeah, there will be a second chapter sometime. Anyway comment! Pretty random I know.


End file.
